


More Than Meets The Eye

by Kayim



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Competency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people look at Jensen, they see only what he specifically wants them to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Meets The Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fandom_stocking.

When people look at Jensen, they see only what he specifically wants them to see. With the glasses and the baggy t-shirts, he carries off the genius computer tech look perfectly (if he does say so himself. Often and loudly).

But he's calculated it this way on purpose. When people see the geek, they don't see the Special Forces soldier who came second only to Cougar the last time they had their own little contest. They focus so heavily on the bright pink t-shirts that they fail to notice the muscles that are carefully hidden underneath.

There are times when even his team forget what he can do outside of a computer.

Well, most of them forget.

There's one person who finds it impossible to forget. Cougar sees the muscles more than the others; when Jensen has his thighs clamped about Cougar's waist, or when he holds himself above Cougar, his arms and shoulders tense, muscles shivering with the effort. When he pins Cougar to the wall with enough force to knock the breath out of him, or when he lays exhausted on the bed, chest rising and falling sharply.

Cougar never forgets what Jensen can do.


End file.
